A Foreign Kingdom
by Babybee61
Summary: Starts off two months after the dragon attcks. Guinevere mysteriously disappears from Camelot. Leaving Arthur enraged and irritated, but he gave her something to remember him by...
1. Chapter 1

It had been two months since the dragon had single handily destroyed Camelot. Most of the castle had been repaired and the western wall had been completely rebuilt. I had pitched in any way I possibly could. Including scrubbing the blood marks off of the stone in the courtyard.

Of course Arthur and Merlin had been busy trying to help rebuild Camelot too. They had taken a few days off and gone on a hunting trip for some relaxation. So I was all on my own. I couldn't help but feel jealous as I saw two servants canoodling in the courtyard. Nobody judged them, nobody was scandalised by their blatant open affection towards each other. As long as it did not hinder their work nobody cared.

Of course, as a spur of the moment thing, when Arthur had returned from his battle from the Dragon I had given myself to him. And we had made love in his bed; holding nothing back. Being nobody but Arthur and Gwen. No Prince's or Servants, just a man and a woman in love. I sighed thinking about that wonderful night. The night we had both committed ourselves to one another.

**AGAGAGAGAG**

"_Guinevere, I want you to have something," He was stroking my bare back. He had caught my attention and I turned to face him, using a sheet to shield myself. He smiled at me. _

"_What's wrong Arthur?" I asked, he pulled me closer towards him. It was dark outside still. _

"_I want you to have this." He pulled the ring off of his index finger, which I rarely saw leave his finger; putting it into my hand before I could refuse it, he wrapped my fingers around it. I sighed. _

"_It's too big for me," I groaned. _

"_I just want you to have it. Please, so that when this is all over, I can claim that back, and you too." He stroked a curl away from my face. His hands were so big, at least twice the size of my own._

"_I'm not going anywhere. I promise," I put my hand to his face. _

"_I will hold you to that, I can't bear to think about what I would do if anything happened to you," he breathed. _

"_Nothing is going to happen to either of us, we should just enjoy these moments we have together. So let's just go to sleep and let's not think of this until the morning," I suggested. _

"_Who's giving the orders now then?" he smirked. _

"_Get used to it bob," I poked his belly playfully, as he pulled me into his chest, and fell asleep in each other's arms. _

**AGAGAGAGAG**

I held my stomach as I got up, trying not to think of the pain that I felt as I saw Arthur around the castle. The only thing that I had of him was that ring, which I had tied to a string and set it as a necklace. I did not often wear it, for fear of somebody recognising it. Only when I felt lonely. We had hardly spoken since the incident, and I missed him terribly. I did not notice the person I bumped into.

"Ooh, I'm sorry, I did not see where I was going," I apologized to the pale skinned man.

"Are you Guinevere? Guinevere of Camelot?" he asked, if not a little rudely. I was a little taken aback.

"Yes, that is me," I answered. "Why?" He pulled out a roll of Parchment, and handed to me, the stiff roll did not want to open, and I had to pry it so I could read it.

"You have been summoned by your Uncle, King Michael. He wishes to see you within the week," He continued, even though I was able to read the letter for myself.

"This is a little unexpected. Why now?"

"Have you had your 22nd summer?" he asked.

"Yes, I am 22, what of it?"

"Then I must ask you to accompany me to Camelide tonight, by orders of the King." He barked. I frowned.

"How long will I be away for?"

"The king merely wants to see you again. It has been 4 years since he saw you last," he rose his head, and I saw his face. He was wearing a black eye on his face and I could tell I was leaving tonight whether I wanted too or not. I sighed.

"Fine, but-"

"You have 4 hours to get your affairs in order, and then we leave at sun down. You must wear this," he threw a bag at me, "And be prepared to leave; we have a long ride ahead of us. I will meet you at the stables," And then he disappeared into the crowd.

I looked around; nobody seemed to notice our confrontation. I walked over to my house, opening the door. It was cold, and I sat down by my table and inspected my Uncle's letter.

_My Dearest Guinevere,_

_It has been too long since I saw you last. I fear that we have grown distant and I hope that you shall forgive my impoliteness. _

_I regret to hear of the death of your father, I was deeply saddened to hear of your situation and I hope you will accept my deepest condolences, and I pray to the Gods that you are well. _

_I wish to see you soon, so we can catch up, I hope to see you well and healthy and hopefully with my messenger Matthew. _

_Yours Sincerely _

_King Michael of Camelide_

I could barely believe what I was reading. I had not heard from my Uncle in four years. But he had certainly heard of me. I could not believe he wanted to see me this badly. I opened the bag he had given me, a red gown with intricate purple beading around the waist. I closed the bag with distaste. And began writing my own letter:

_Dear Merlin,_

_My Uncle has summoned me to visit him; I should not be gone for long. A week at the most. Tell Amelia that I said goodbye, and will be back. Look after my house and make sure that nobody breaks in etc. _

_See you soon._

_Gwen_

_X_

When I had finished composing the letter, I moved onto pack some things. Morgana's old nightgown, Arthur's ring and some other bits and pieces. Before finally halting enough so that I had to get changed into my fancy Dress. It was strange how it felt, how it fit me so right. It was exactly my size and seemed to have been made especially for me. I suppose it was expected, the King's niece had to be well groomed. I moved to the mirror, and inspected the fine work of the seamstresses in Camelide. It made my breasts look good for sure.

I replaced Arthur's ring with my Lavender dress. Taking the makeshift necklace with Arthur's ring and tied it around my neck. It rested gently on my collarbone. I breathed a sigh of irritatation; this was what I could never be. What I could never wish to be either. It would be heart breaking for Arthur to see me look so royal, when that is what we wanted me to be. It had gotten darker outside, and was nearly sundown. I pulled on the shiny purple cloak that came with the dress and bought my bag and the letter with me as I walked towards Gaius' chambers.

There were titters in the courtyard, as the royal figure walked across the stones and into the castle. Wondering who the mysterious woman could be. The Wind was billowing my cloak backwards and the hood guarding my identity was putting up a fight with the elements. I hurried myself, knowing that this Matthew fellow was not keen on lateness. Knocking feverishly when I reached Gaius' chambers.

"Come in," a voice said. I took a deep breath and stepped inside.

"Gaius? I hope I am not disturbing you?" I asked poking my head round the door. He smiled.

"Of Course not Gwen, please come in." I stepped inside, feeling my dress trail behind me.

"I just came to let you know that, I have been summoned by my Uncle to visit him. I shouldn't be gone for too long, maybe a week. I have a letter for Merlin too." I handed him the parchment. He smiled at me.

"I see. Ok then Gwen, have a safe journey and I will see you soon." He kissed me on the cheek softly and I smiled at him.

"I shall see you soon," I curtseyed then departed. It was sun down; I knew I was in trouble. I approached the stables, and saw Matthew again.

"You're Late," he snarled, gesturing me to a Brown Stallion.

"I apologize. I had some loosed ends to tie up. Now how long will we be riding for?" He helped me up onto the horse as I swung my leg over onto the other side.

"If we ride for a couple of hours tonight, then begin riding tomorrow morning, then we could be there in two evening's time," he relayed. I nodded, as he swung onto a white horse of his own. I secured my bags onto the saddle and we set off down the path and away from Camelot.

_**2 days later Arthur POV**_

"Honestly, _Merlin_ you would have thought that you could handle a rabbit," I snarled at him. He rolled his eyes.

"I could handle the Rabbit, just not its teeth. They are sharp things you know," He defended himself

"Well we both need to see Gaius, I think I caught something in my arm on the way back," I played up the scratch I had received. Merlin seemed to know this, seen as he didn't respond in a concerned manner.

"I'm sure you'll be fine," He yawned, we had been hunting for four days and we exhausted. I would have to be woken up tomorrow and continue my work on the castle. I just wanted to sleep. But this wound may get infected. The darkness was appealing to me, and I walked in a daze, following Merlin.

"Sire," I hadn't noticed we had Entered Gaius' Chambers, and he was looking at the scratch on my arm. I sighed.

"Yes,"

"It's just a scratch nothing to worry about. Take this and put it on the wound for a few days in the morning."

"Thank you Gaius," I Yawned

"Oh, and before I forget. Merlin, you have a letter from Gwen," I was instantly alert.

"She has gone away for a few days. And she asked me to give you this," Gaius handed Merlin a letter. I read it over his shoulder.

"Who's Amelia?" I asked, why would she want to say goodbye to her?

"You," Merlin Breathed. I laughed in surprise. She was thinking of me. Oh well, if she had been summoned by her Uncle then what more could she do. And anyway, she would be back in a few days, and then I could see my love once again.

**********

But the days turned into weeks, the weeks turned into Months, and eventually the Months turned into Years. Many had wondered where the lowly handmaiden had ridden off to. Arthur Privately viewed the courtyard each day, in some hope of seeing a lavender dress amongst the crowd, but he never did. If only Arthur Pendragon knew of what was going on with his beloved, would he have been so keen to see her again...


	2. Chapter 2

The First year after Guinevere left Camelot, Arthur gradually returned to his hard demeanour. Forgetting all the lessons that Gwen had taught to him. Though he was still a wise young man, he struggled to remember the way she used to talk to him.

The Second year after Guinevere left Camelot, Morgana returned to Camelot, after escaping Morgause. She was disappointed to have to get a new maid, instead of her close friend. Arthur did not like to spend too much time around her, because she reminded him of Guinevere.

The Third year after Guinevere left Camelot; Uther began to talk to Arthur about potential brides. He urged him to marry the Lady Elaine, and they got betrothed before mutually deciding o break it off. Causing both of their fathers to be angry. She loved another, as did Arthur.

The fourth year after Guinevere left Camelot; Arthur dared to go to the place he had been avoiding for years. He entered Guinevere's home, a thick layer of dust everywhere he looked. But he saw that the way the things were left, it looked as though she may have just stepped out. There were plates on the table, and her blue dress strewn over her bed. This was the Trinket that Arthur took, to remind him of the woman he had lost. This was also the year that Arthur met Helen Leodegrance.

The Fifth year after Guinevere left Camelot was the year that would change Arthur's life forever.

**AGAGAGAGAG**

Helen Leodegrance was having a spectacular birthday party in her home kingdom this year. Arthur had met her previously at his own 25th birthday. He seemed to recall something familiar about her, but he could not remember where from. Morgana also took a liking to her, which was unusual.

Arthur and Helen bonded and soon became close friends. Arthur started to think of the faint possibility that she could be the replacement for the woman he had lost all those years ago. She was smart, funny, and talented. She was also a pretty face to look at.

Because of this alliance between the Leodegrace's and the Pendragon's, they were all invited to her birthday bash. Uther, Morgana and Arthur. Merlin and Gaius also tagged along for the ride. Gaius because Uther wanted him there, for his opinion on Helen, and Merlin because he and Arthur had gotten closer.

The journey to Helen's Kingdom was a long a treacherous one. Taking a week to get there with all the extra people and supplies that were carried. Arthur was only thinking about reaching his destination. He was tired of sleeping on the cold hard floor. For it was nearing the winter, and not many could take it.

As the darkness fell, as it always did at this time of the evening. Arthur's mind drifted away to a far of place. A place and time where things had been perfect, when all he had were promises from his beloved, that were broken without a second glance. He had originally been bad tempered, angry at himself for leaving in the first place. Had he not gone on that ridiculous hunting trip, then Guinevere would still be with them.

Arthur preferred to think of her as dead. It made it easier for him to comprehend. No normal person just ups and leaves with no goodbyes. Though he had not seen her for over 5 years, he could still recall the way she laughed, and smiled. The way her curls made her head look like a perfect portrait of a future queen. How she tried to correct her reprimanding him, how she risked her life to help those who were dying. How nobody seemed to measure up to her. And for the first time in a long time Arthur Pendragon dreamt of Guinevere.

**AGAGAGAGAG**

"Arthur, time to get up," A groggy Merlin poked me, I could feel the cold air surrounding my head, and I wondered why I had offered myself to sleep on the floor, in a fit of gallantry.

"I am up Merlin, you idiot!" I grumbled, trying to get back to sleep.

"Come on Sire, in a Couple of hours we will be there, and you can have a nice comfortable bed to sleep in," Merlin continued to poke me with a stick.

"Merlin, I am the Prince of Camelot. I can get up whenever I damn well please," I threw his hand away. I was still shocked about my dream last night.

"Okay, we'll just leave you here then," Merlin was too chipper for this hour of the morning.

"What do you mean?" I groggily sat up, rubbing my eyes, lethargically.

"It means that we are all ready to go. I have been trying to rouse your for an hour," Merlin laughed to loudly, for my liking.

"I'm up, I'm up," I pulled myself upwards. I saw Morgana come into the clearing.

"Is he up yet?" She grumbled. She looked well rested, as she always did nowadays, I remember the days when she struggled to sleep through the night, Often She would have large bags under her eyes and Gwen tried to stifle yawns behind her hands, to stop Morgana feeling bad.

I mounted my horse and we set off.

Thinking about Guinevere was dangerous territory. It was awful thinking about how I had fabricated hunting trips for the first year trying my best to find any trace of her. But it was all for nought, she had gone to visit her uncle, but when Merlin asked around the town, nobody knew that she even had an Uncle; let alone that she was going to visit one. It seems that nobody knew where he was or why she had gone to visit him.

I had tried to forget about her honestly, I had. But I just couldn't. She had intoxicated me, in a way that I had never thought possible of a woman. Especially a handmaiden at that. Only Gaius and Merlin knew of my true feelings towards Guinevere, and I could only be openly depressed about her disappearance in front of them.

"Arthur?" Father interrupted my thoughts. "Do you agree?" I looked towards Morgana for a hand but she said nothing.

"Father?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I think that Lady Helen would be a good wife for you. Her father equals us in riches and land. Also I see she is very beautiful, so your children would be also. All the Pendragon's have good looks," He finished off winking. Morgana laughed, but masked it with a cough.

"I shall think about it father," My default response to all the times that he had offered marriage proposals to me.

"You always say that. Arthur you are 26, a perfect age to be producing an heir. I fear you will never have a wife. That's all I want, I won't be around forever you know, and before I go I just want you to be happy." Father sounded exasperated.

"Yes father," Father had taken to the 'as long as you're happy' speech. If only he had taken that route 5 years ago when I would have made Guinevere my wife. We could have had 5 children in this time. Beautiful children who looked like Guinevere.

"Sire, we are almost at the castle," Merlin this time. He had ridden ahead of Gaius to come and irritate me.

"Right." I could see it. It was a large white castle, like Camelot's, and there were large purple flags with an intricate crown, flowers wrapped around it. It was their coat of arms, and it was lovely. I could already see some of the peasants lining the streets, looking up at the grand procession that took over the streets. It always made me feel self-conscious. They were assessing the new royalty. I looked at Merlin who was looking at the townspeople with sympathy.

Morgana was teary, as she saw a child begging on the street, I saw she would have gotten down and rescued him, but father would have never allowed it. He was no more than 5 years old. I turned away; there were scenes like this in Camelot also how many people begged to get food, sometimes younger than the boy.

"Uther! It has been too long since I have seen you!" A voice interrupted us. A rather large man, descended stairs as we entered the castle courtyard. His crown was sitting on his head, and Lady Helen descended the stairs, hands held with a small little girl, no older than the boy who was begging in the street a few yards away.

"Michael, it is a most gracious of you to enable us to stay here until the festivities next week," Father got of his horse and grabbed Michael's elbow. I chose this time to leap off my horse, and help Morgana off hers.

"Nonsense Uther, old friends. Stay as long as you like." He laughed, he was a jovial man. "May I present my Daughter, Helen whom you already know," Uther kissed her hand, "And this is my Granddaughter Amelia," The little girl was tiny, as she curtseyed. I could probably pick her up with one arm if I attempted too.

I looked at her with more detail; she had wild, blonde curly hair, with sparkly blue eyes. She had a beauty mark near her nose on her left cheek. She had a darker skin tone than my own, but she was not as dark as King Michaels or Lady Helen's, if anything she looked tanned. She was wearing a simple red dress, covered with a thick purple cloak.

It was a cold day, and I felt a strange sense of protection over the small little girl. I was glad that she was wearing a thick cloak to protect her from the cold.

"My Lord," she said, her high voice tinkering in the wind. My father smiled, and patted her gently upon the head and she blushed before smiling radiantly at him.

"This is my son Arthur," I took King Michael's elbow firmly. And he nodded in my direction. "And this is my Ward Morgana," Morgana curtseyed lowly.

"Is Amelia your Daughter Lady Helen?" Morgana asked, looking at the child, Amelia held Helen's hand tightly. Helen shook her head.

"No, she is my niece. Her mother is my sister," she explained. Stroking the child's head affectionately.

"I did not know that you had a sister Helen," I spoke looking at Helen's straight brown hair.

"Not many do. But I love my sister dearly,"

"When will we get to meet her?" Morgana asked dryly.

"Well she is training with the knights all morning today. Then she is going down to the town to help the bakers with their flour shortage. And then she will come back for Amelia and then they do something together." Helen smiled. "You will probably meet her at dinner tonight. We are always so busy during the day; we all meet up and discuss how the day went."

"I look forward to meeting her," Merlin said. I grumbled.

"Helen you remember Merlin," I gestured to him.

"Of course I do! How is Gaius?" she asked.

"He's with us. Uther won't go anywhere without his trusted advisor," Merlin scoffed. I rolled my eyes.

"You are very beautiful," A small voice said, we all looked down to see a red Amelia, tugging at Morgana's skirts. Morgana smiled, and lowered herself to Amelia's level, kneeling down on the cold cobblestones of the courtyard.

"Thank you. And you too are very beautiful, I love your hair," Amelia smiled.

"Thank you. Can Morgana come with us Auntie? Please?" Amelia begged, looking at Helen this time.

"I am sure Morgana would like some time to rest after her long journey," Helen smiled.

"No, I am rested enough. And how can I say no to that face," Morgana cupped Amelia's face. "Where are you going?"

"We are going for a walk. I would love to show the town. My friends live there," Amelia was practically bouncing with excitement.

"I would love that. If your friends are half as charming as you then I shall be glad to meet them," Morgana took the little girl's hand stood up.

"How old are you Amelia?" Merlin asked, I looked at him with confusion. Amelia held up her hand and spread all but one of her fingers out. She was four years old.

"She will be five in two weeks," Helen added. "Just after my birthday. You may stay too if you wish,"

"Ah, Helen. Shouldn't you be getting off soon? You don't want your sister to find out you kept her most prized possession in the cold?" Michael joined our conversation.

"We will leave in a moment. Morgana is coming with us," Helen looked at her father pointedly at this point.

"Did you ask her?" He smiled.

"No, Amelia asked her." She glowed, as if this was a great achievement,"

"Well if young Amelia wants it, and then she must have it," Michael bounded for his granddaughter and took him into his arms. Amelia giggled in delight, as Michael tossed her up and down. My father just looked at them and laughed heartily. My father never laughed, at anything. This was a typical show of affection between a loving family. I wished I had been brought up like that.

"Grand-father!" She laughed. He stopped and put her on his hip.

"Yes, yes. Now did you have your breakfast?"

"Yes. I had porridge!" she exclaimed and Helen laughed.

"Good girl! It will make you grow big and strong like your Mother! When you see your Mother, remind her we have guests. And we shall all dine together tonight."

"Yes Grandfather," She sighed. I stifled a laugh; she was but four years old and was already impatient.

"Now are you forgetting something?" he pointed to his cheek.

"Love you Grandfather," she kissed his cheek, then he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Amelia. Now go and have fun," Michael put Amelia into Helen's arms.

"Goodbye Father," Helen kissed is cheek.

"Goodbye sweetie,"

"We shall have to catch up later, Prince Arthur," Helen turned back to face me. I cleared my throat.

"Yes, later on." I agreed. She nodded, as she, Morgana and Amelia left the castle. Merlin was pondering something, looking at Gaius who nodded. "Merlin? What are you doing?"

"Hm? Oh nothing. I just think that Amelia is rather shy is all." I looked at him.

"She is four Merlin. I was shy at that age," I defended her, not quite sure why I did.

"I suppose, I am interested in meeting her mother...Are you?"

"I guess. We should probably go inside." I thumped him on the back, and followed my father and King Michael into the castle.

**AGAGAGAGAG**

It had been a busy day. Father, Michael and I were discussing the cold winter that was inevitable between both our kingdoms. It had yet to snow here, but in Camelot it had started on our way here. We then arranged for me to train with the knight's tomorrow morning with Lady Helen's sister also there.

She seemed to be a good influence on the King and Helen, and they enjoyed having a child around the castle again. Helen was also the oldest sister, making Amelia third in line to the throne after her mother. Michael's wife had died giving birth to Amelia's mother, and he and father bonded over that fact. I felt a little closer to them, for we had all lost loves in this room. Michael his wife, Father my mother, and I, Guinevere.

Merlin came and fetched me at about 3pm, and convinced me to take a nap. And I awoke to him, yet again poking me with a stick. It was time for dinner. I was getting hungrier and hungrier as we descended to the dining room.

"Ah Arthur!" Michael sounded like he had been on the wine a bit. I smiled. There were 7 places set out. Father and Michael sat at opposite ends of the table, each having a head. Helen was sitting on one side, in the middle of the table, Morgana sitting across from her. I would have sat next to Morgana but Helen called me to sit next to her. Merlin shot me a look, and I sent him a simmering look. Gaius was sitting on the right of Father who looked amused. When we were all seated there was still one free seat, the seat across from me.

"Is Amelia's mother not joining us?" Gaius asked, taking a sip of wine.

"Yes, she is just getting ready. She and Amelia are always the last ones here." Helen smiled. I now noticed that Helen had changed into a low cut red dress. I widened my eyes for a moment and wondered why she had changed.

"I see," Gaius smiled.

"I am looking forward to meeting the Princess. She seems to be different to anything I have heard before," Father smiled.

"Well My daughter is very different," Michael laughed. "She is always so busy, never rests. Unless I order her too." We all laughed.

"Are My ears burning?" A voice laughed. I was facing away, so I couldn't see, but I recognised that voice from somewhere.

"This is my daughter. The Lady-" Michael started.

"Gwen?" Merlin interrupted. I turned around. Amelia's bushy hair obscured her face as she was holding her, but it was the right skin tone. Merlin must be mistaken, and I turned around again. There was silence.

"Merlin?" There was a beat. Something in that voice.

"Gwen?" He dropped the wine jug he was holding, and ran towards her. She put down her daughter, and ran towards him. Though I still couldn't see her face. She and Merlin hugged. She was throwing her arms around his neck. He twirled her around. I still could not see. I looked at Morgana who had dropped her fork.

"What are you doing here?" She breathed.

"Gwen?" Morgana spoke this time. I looked at her, Morgana's eyes were watering. "Is it really you?"

"Morgana!" She screamed. Breaking free of Merlin's grasp, Morgana pushing her chair back and meeting her halfway. This woman could not be Gwen, Guinevere had beautiful curly hair, this woman had straight hair that ran down past her bum, and was taller. Amelia had gone to rest on her Grandfather's knee.

"I thought you were dead?" Morgana shrieked, tears running down her face.

"I thought that _you _were dead. When I left you had been missing for two months," Who was also crying.

"Your hair, it is so long, and straight!" Morgana exclaimed.

"It has not been cut for five years," She sniggered.

"I cannot believe I am seeing you. I never thought I would see you again," they were both choking back the tears.

"You look beautiful," Morgana whispered.

"I missed you,"

"I missed you too," They both laughed.

"Gaius!" The girl screamed. He laughed.

"Guinevere, you were the last person I thought to meet here," He admitted.

"You are looking well. All of ...you," She caught my eye and my heart stopped. Her beautiful brown eyes were now full of secrets, she was wearing a dress, the lavender one she used to wear, except it was in deep red, and had jewels encrusted in the corset. Her breasts had gotten bigger, that I could tell. And she was wearing a simple necklace around her neck.

"Guinevere," somebody said, I didn't notice who. She didn't either, "Guinevere!" She looked away from me.

"Yes Father," She said.

"This is King Uther, of Camelot." Michael gestured to her left. She smiled.

"Guinevere," My father kissed her hand. I was instantly full of jealousy.

"My Lord," She curtseyed. "How was your journey?"

"It was long," he said simply, she nodded.

"And this is Prince Arthur," He looked at me; she turned to walk towards me, wringing her hands.

"My Lord," She curtseyed. I took her right hand in own, they were silky smooth. And I touched my lips to her knuckles, and I felt her thumb stroke my fingers.

"My Lady," I looked up to her. The first time I had called her that. She nodded stiffly before turning to the other side of the long table. Amelia bounced off of the King's knee and tugged at Guinevere's skirts. She smiled, bending down and putting Amelia on her left hip. Morgana returned to her seat, wiping away tears, and shaking. Guinevere went to sit down, but suddenly halted.

"Merlin?" She croaked.

"Yes My lady?" he asked.

"I want you to dine with us," Her voice was still thick with tears.

"I cannot possibly..." he said.

"Merlin. I am not asking," I smiled.

"Gwen..."

"Matthew?" She said a little louder, a man on the side lines stepped from the shadows.

"Yes My Lady?" He was a deeply scarred man, across his face. He looked dangerous.

"Fetch Merlin a chair. Set it next to mine," And she sat down next to Morgana, Amelia sat on her knee. "Andrew?" she called.

"Yes My Lady," he responded.

"Fetch an extra plate would you?"

"Time for your dinner already?" he laughed, I raised an eyebrow, why was she not eating?

"No it's for my friend. I shall have mine later," She winked. Andrew nodded, and disappeared again. A chair appeared next to Gwen and Merlin sat down, awkwardly. Taking off his neckerchief. And smiling at Gwen.

"Merlin?" A small tinkering voice said. We all turned to face her, but she only looked at her mother.

"Yes?" Merlin laughed. Amelia turned to look at him.

"From the stories you told me Mother?" She tilted her head.

"Yes sweetie. That's Merlin." Guinevere blushed. She had told her daughter stories about Merlin?

"Oh. The handmaiden's friend?" she looked at the red scarf Merlin had just taken off.

"Uh huh." Gwen nodded, and began to cut up some of the meat on the plate.

"Oh. I like you. You were nice to the handmaid mother told me about. Your nice," she beamed at him.

"Thank you." Merlin smiled.

"Amelia, eat." Gwen interrupted. Poking a fork full of meat in her direction. She opened her mouth obediently, and chewed.

Whilst this went on, Gwen pulled out a band and grouped together her long hair and began to weave her hair into a plait. A few of the blonde curls framed her face as they came loose from the rest of her head. Amelia was definitely a Princess, she was cute, shy and yet brave at the same time. Though it may see that she may never get to the throne, I could certainly imagine a crown upon her head. The way she gripped her fork using her whole fist and not with fingers, and she could not use knife, because Guinevere would not allow her too and she couldn't hold it properly. When she smiled she had two dimples and clapped slowly, when she was entertained. But then came the broccoli.

"Come on sweetheart eat the broccoli," Guinevere begged. Holding the fork which held the deadly vegetable towards her daughter. Amelia shook her head.

"It looks like something that fell off of a tree," she protested. I couldn't blame her, I have never liked broccoli.

"Cherry Arthur?" Helen interrupted.

"No thanks I'm allergic to them," I explained, smiling slightly. Before being drawn back into my previous conversation.

"But Amelia, if you don't eat them, then the mean man will come and get you," Gwen said to her seriously. I instantly went rigid, nobody should touch this child or I would personally see to it that they are killed...slowly.

"What?" she asked, looking at Helen, she nodded grimly.

"When I was a girl, I knew a girl called Vivian. She refused to eat her vegetables. One day a man with a huge belly, and a big white beard came for her. He enslaved the poor girl and she was never seen again. It is said he can sense when somebody is refusing to eat their vegetables."

"What is his name Sister?" Helen played along.

"His name is Hengist," she smiled. They both looked at Amelia again. Oh, right...they were making t up...

"But _he _hasn't eaten his either! Why do I have to?" She pointed to me. This was the first time she has ever taken notice of me. But as I looked at the plate, I saw the broccoli sitting there towards the edge of the plate. Everybody was staring at me.

"That's because Arthur doesn't need to eat it," Helen laughed.

"Although, she is at a susceptible age. Maybe Arthur should eat his broccoli?" Merlin joined in, popping his last piece of broccoli into his mouth smiling.

"I think he should," Amelia nodded vigorously.

"I don't think that is necessary." I replied hastily.

"Arthur." I looked at Guinevere again. Her eyes pleading, "Please,"

"I shall strike a deal with you young Amelia." I looked at the young Princess. "I shall eat my broccoli after you've eaten yours," She frowned.

"Do you think I was born yesterday?" she countered, Father and Michael laughed. As did Guinevere. "I'll eat mine after you've eaten yours,"

"What about at the same time?" Her blue eyes turned to slits.

"What if you back out?"

"I shall eat my broccoli. Plus the rest that is on the table." I smiled. Her eyes lit up.

"Does that include mine?" She asked, Guinevere shook her head, Morgana then made a point of eating a piece of broccoli before me.

"Okay. Contenders ready?" Michael asked. Guinevere laughed and nodded.

"Give me a minute," I replied. Playing with the plant.

"Do you need me to come over there and help you?" Merlin asked.

"Don't be ridiculous Merlin," I countered. I had faced beasts, duelled masters, had my heart broken, and yet here I was trying to talk my way out of eating a vegetable. I pierced it with my fork and nodded.

"1, 2, 3!" And I ate it. Amelia did too and looked rather disgusted. There was a gasp. Merlin looked at me, then back to Amelia, then back again.

"What?" I asked mouth still full of broccoli.

"Nothing," he mouthed, suddenly looking at Gwen. Who now looked worried, like something bad had happened. But she continued to eat the broccoli without complaint again. As did I, keeping true to my bargain. When she was finished she turned to her mother again.

"Mummy, I like your hair when it is curly. Then it looks like mine!" She grabbed some of Guinevere's ever long, STRAIGHT hair and put it against her own.

"Really? Well I like it when your hair is straight, then it looks like mine!" she challenged. Though I agreed, Guinevere did look a lot better with curly hair. Her hair now ran down to her bum and was silky smooth.

"But when you get out of the bath, it's all curly. And pretty, why doesn't it stay like that?" she asked

"Because I don't want it too!" She smiled, "It is better that way, when I am with the knights, I can just put it up without a struggle,"

"Oh, Okay," She smiled, before yawning. Guinevere frowned.

"Looks like it is time for bed," She smiled, cupping Amelia's face.

"I am not- tired," she yawned again, she looked precious.

"It is past your bedtime anyway. You are only up this late because we have guests," She looked at the small child again. I felt guilty that we had kept her from her bed.

"Grandfather!" She moaned.

"Listen to your mother," Was all he said, he was busy juggling three apples in the air.

"Will you come and tuck me in?" she leant into her mother's chest.

"Of course." She kissed the top of her head affectionately. Before rising out of her chair, holding her daughter tightly. "Say goodnight,"

"Good night," she mumbled. She was now lightly snoozing on Guinevere's shoulder, her tiny arms around her neck. As she walked around the table, she whispered to her father then left the room.

"Andrew!" he bellowed, still juggling by this point, it was pretty impressive actually.

"Yes Milord?" He asked.

"Fetch a plate for the Princess Guinevere. She will have her usual,"

"Yes sir," He bowed, and left the dining hall.

"Michael I must say that your Granddaughter is the most beautiful little girl I have ever met," Father smiled. "She must take after her mother and father,"

"Indeed she does. But I must ask you all not to mention Amelia's father." Michael now stopped juggling and stirred his wine in his goblet.

"Why not? Who is he anyway?" Morgana mused.

"It upsets Gwen. She doesn't like to talk about him." Helen answered.

"We think that Amelia's father was killed in the Dragon attack on Camelot 5 years ago. All we know is that he takes after him, because other than the beauty mark on her face, and curly hair, she looks nothing like Guinevere," Michael tapped his temple.

"Or worse, a peasant man's bastard child. Gwen so rarely talks about her past in Camelot. Especially where men are concerned. 'The handmaiden Tales' are the only way she talks about them. And she only talks about them to Amelia," Helen continued. "She has a ring on a chain that she used to wear all the time. But not so much anymore. It belonged to him we think."

"What is going on?" A nervous voice came from the door way. Guinevere stood there. Hands on her waist and puzzled.

"Nothing my dear. Nothing at all." Michael said, trying to shift the conversation.

"No, no. They of all people deserve to know what happened to me. How I ended up here, as an heiress to the Throne."

"Guinevere, if you do not want to-," Gaius spoke.

"No, no. I-I just, I am just thinking of where to begin," With that sentence she locked gazes with me, and even though I had vowed never to make myself that vulnerable again, after what she had put me through when she had left without a trace; I could feel myself falling for her all over again...


	3. Chapter 3

I tucked in my beautiful little girl into her large four poster bed. Her blue eyes, looking directly into my own, alight with excitement and endearment. Her cheeks rosy and curly hair, once again pulled back into a side plait. I pushed some of her curls gently away from her eyes. I could see the eyes that were so heavy but minutes ago, suddenly wide awake. Her fair complexion that she had inherited from her father, as well as his beauty.

"Mother?" she asked, playing with the hem of her dressing gown.

"Yes sweetheart?" I smiled, sitting down next to her.

"How come I look like Arthur?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. My heart froze and feigned ignorance.

"Pardon?" I whispered.

"I have the same colour hair as him and both our eyes look the same," I smiled. How could a four year old child see so much? My sister didn't see the resemblance and she had seen Arthur and them together.

"Well that is just the funny thing about the world Amelia. Sometimes these things just happen," I smiled. "Now, my little Princess, it is time for you to rest, "I kissed her forehead gently. She smiled at me and I saw her close her eyes and fall into a quick sleep. I blew out the final candle and walked towards the door. Odds were I would see her tonight anyway, when she would run into my chambers and into my bed. I sighed. She was so vulnerable. I smiled at Graham and Peter, the guards outside her doors and made my way down to the main dining room.

There were bound to be questions, as to how I transformed into the Princess that stood before them all. I had known that the King was coming, and Morgana. But I had not been aware that Arthur was coming. Or else I would have made an effort to hide myself from him for longer. I had not seen him for five years, and I had told myself that he had moved on, he would have married his princess by now. We had received word that he had been betrothed to the Lady Elaine, which was a good thing, but that had fallen through, I was secretly pleased. But I never planned on seeing him again. Even though I thought about him at least once a day. It didn't help that Amelia looked so much like him either.

The way her face would sometimes screw up in distaste, like it had done a few minutes ago, would we the spitting image of her father. Or the way that sometimes, the way she behaved, though she was generally a shy person around people she had only just met, she would suddenly become fierce and demand a kind of respect that Arthur always seemed too. When I was pregnant with her, I had prayed each day that she would look like me, so then people would not ask questions, but my prayers had not been answered. I was glad that they were not; I had my own little piece of Arthur with me. Even if the actual man was not with me, I felt like I had a piece of him, a piece of home, and a piece of Camelot with me. How I craved to go home.

'_...has a ring on a chain that she used to wear all the time. But not so much anymore. It belonged to him we think." _I heard my sister's voice carry from outside the dining room. I paused, I was wearing that very chain right now, and it was just on a longer chain and you could not actually see it, it never left my side.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking around, there were a sea of faces looking at me, Morgana looked red, and Arthur looked puzzled.

"Nothing my dear, nothing at all," Father said trying to avert the previous conversation. But I could tell that this was not going to go away. I needed to get this over and done with, now. Tonight.

"No, no. They of all people deserve to know what happened to me. How I ended up here, as an heiress to the Throne." I sighed, looking down at my now silky smooth hands.

"Guinevere, if you do not want to-"Gaius started, I just smiled at him. Gaius was always trying to look out for me. I had missed him terribly, in some ways more than Arthur.

"No-No. I-I just, I am just thinking of where to begin," I smiled, looked at Arthur briefly, he seemed to be thinking hard about something. I just sighed, probably wanted to go home. I walked over to my previous seat, my food had already been laid out, but I did not touch it. I took a sip of wine to steady my nerves. I took a deep breath before beginning my sorry tale. It did not help that Arthur was sitting directly opposite me.

"Well, I suppose this story begins a few weeks before you left Morgana," I smiled.

"How?" She raised an eyebrow. I was going to have to lie. A very black lie.

"Well you remember when we were on the pilgrimage to your father's grave? Before I was taken to Hengist's?" I didn't like what I was about to do.

"Yes?"

"Wait, Hengist is real? I thought that you just made him up to scare Amelia?" Helen interrupted.

"Oh he's real," I snarled, "Anyway, you said I was distracted by a man?"

"Ooh, there _was _a man? I knew it! Who was it?" I blushed. I glanced at Arthur for a millisecond, he we intrigued. He couldn't possibly still love me anyway.

"Well you know the Baker's son, Robbie?"

"No!?" she laughed.

"He had offered me his hand on marriage, said that it wasn't right for an orphaned girl to live alone," I lied, thinking on my feet.

"So that was it!" Morgana sipped her wine.

"I was thinking about him the entire time I was away. I realised that he was right. I needed some protecting. I vowed that if I ever got out of my imprisonment in Hengist's then I would consider accepting his offer. Robbie was a good man, he was good to me," I thought on my feet.

"So you got back to Camelot, what happened then?" Merlin asked, he knew I was lying and I shot him a look. I did not dare look at Arthur.

"Well we started planning the wedding. Small, just his family and my friends," I started playing with my food. "In the summer,"

"Oh, that sounds lovely," Morgana smiled.

"Anyway. We grew closer and a month before the wedding, the dragon attacked." My voice broke on the last word. My acting was getting better. "I was at the castle, tending to the sick-"

"Nearly getting mauled by a dragon," Arthur interrupted, I looked at him, his eyes looked hurt, but I could tell that he was putting on a front for some unknown reason. Everybody was looking at him, "What? It's true," Arthur downed some more of his wine.

"Anyway, when the dragon was defeated. I was so relieved to see him; we decided to marry that night. We found a priest who would unite us, which wasn't an easy thing to do," subconsciously I started playing with the long chain, and the thing that sat on the end of it, "considering the circumstances. But we found him." I glanced at Arthur, who was smiling a little, "and we were married."

"What happened to him?" Uther enquired, I looked at him for a moment before glancing at his son.

"He died. A few days later, he was mugged," I drank another sip of wine.

"I am sorry for your loss," Arthur said, I looked at him, he looked sincere.

"It is not so bad Sire, I am used to people I love being taken away from me," There was an awkward silence. As we all remembered Tom, my first father. I still called him my father.

"You haven't touched your food, are you okay my dear," Helen asked.

"Hm? Oh, well, I am not so hungry. If I may be excused, I have had a busy day. I just want to sleep. Amelia will probably need me at some point too," She added.

"Yes my daughter you may be excused," Father said. I rose from my chair.

"Gaius, Merlin, Morgana. I would like it very much if you would dine with me. We have a great deal to catch up on," I grinned at them.

"What's that? On the end of your necklace?" Morgana asked. I froze. I saw the large silver ring that had been given to me as a promise dangling from the fine silver chain.

"Oh nothing. I should really be going now." I saw Arthur's eyes widen, "Goodnight My Lord's," I curtseyed and rushed out of the room in embarrassment. I did not stop walking until I reached my chambers. I closed the door to it, and found myself kneeling on the floor, back to the door and playing with the shiny silver ring, that had been given to me all that time ago.

**AGAGAGAGAG**

**Arthur POV the next morning...**

"You nervous?" Merlin was walking with me towards the training field.

"Don't be absurd Merlin, why would I be nervous?" I shoved him, he stumbled a little.

"Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that you will be spending all morning with Guinevere? The fact that you as good as had a heart attack when you saw she still had your ring around her neck," Merlin smiled, I hate that he knew me so well.

"You're imagining things; anyway she has a child now. Things are different," I grumbled. I had realised that things were different as soon as I had seen her with Amelia.

"You can be such a clot pole sometimes," I glared at him, "Do you honestly not see it?"

"See what?"

"The resemblance," Merlin sounded exasperated; I turned to look at a particularly fearsome soldier who was quite small in stature, taking down one of the knights.

"Between who?" I asked, pulling my gloves on tighter.

"You and Amelia!" I scoffed.

"Don't be absurd Merlin. Amelia looks like Gwen," I said, though I knew it was not true.

"Does Gwen have blonde hair?" He handed me my helmet.

"No,"

"Does she have blue eyes?"

"She has brown ones," I growled.

"Your father has taken a shine to that child more than I have ever seen him to anyone. He told Gaius that Amelia looks like your Mother," I shook my head.

"If Gwen was pregnant, she could have told me. I wouldn't have been mad," I mused. We had been intimate only once, but you don't get pregnant on the first time.

"Really Arthur? Before she left you hadn't spoken to her for at least a month. She was probably scared and frightened. Could you blame her for not coming back, and after a few months she wouldn't have been able to travel anyway," I raised an eyebrow.

"When did you get so wise Merlin?"

"I just talked to her,"

"Sire, it is a pleasure to have you training with us," The man who was scarred, called Matthew said. I nodded in courtesy.

"The pleasure is all mine." I noticed the small knight fighting a different opponent, he was winning.

"I am sure you had a pleasant evening?" We started walking towards the stands, where this small knight was fighting.

"Oh yes, it was nice to see everybody again,"

"Guinevere too I expect," Matthew glared at me.

"Excuse me?"

"Gwen tells me everything, I am her best friend. If you mess her around then I will hunt you down, and kick your arse," Merlin was biting back laughs. "Are we clear?"

"Um...yes," I answered. "Who is that Knight, he seems to be doing well, considering his height and stature?"

"Oh, well that is our best Knight. I used to be, but no more. I still run practise though," Matthew said, smiling.

"Very quick, good use in a battle," I noticed, how he floored the other man to the floor, swinging his sword. His Armour clattering around, as he saw Matthew and his party. The Knight walked towards us.

"The very best." Matthew answered.

"Hello my name is Arthur Pendragon, you are very skilled in the battle sir," The knight approached us, and began taking off his helmet, when he was a foot away.

"You think that he's better than you?" Merlin sniggered, I glared at him.

"Let's not put Arthur on the spot now shall we Merlin," I turned around, Guinevere was standing there, armour on, helmet in hand, sword swinging at her side and her hair half up and half down.

"Princess Guinevere is the best Knight out of all these men, she is a natural swordswoman," Matthew complimented her, she just smiled. I tried to think back on when we were all at Ealdor, but it was such a long time ago now, she had been good with a sword though.

"Matthew you are far too kind. I just thought I would say hello, I have to go and help Paul with his footwork. Bless him he is young but hopefully he will learn," She glanced in Merlin's direction, who was overrun with all the things I had given to him, horse shoes, chainmail, tunics among other things. She shot me a dirty look, but had a grin on her face.

"Can you manage that Merlin?" she asked, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Yes, I am sure I can my lady." He dropped a horse shoe. Guinevere sighed.

"Come on, We'll put it in a tent. I am sure that Arthur does not need too many horse shoes whilst he is training,"

"One never knows when one will need to be entertained Guinevere," I smiled; she took half of the stuff in her own arms and she and Merlin sauntered away towards a tent in the distance. I looked at their retreating figures, how different Guinevere was now. She seemed ten times more confident now.

Over the next couple of hours, a small tournament had been organised between the knights. I got on relatively well with all of them. Some reminded me of soldiers back home. What surprised me the most was their fierce unwavering loyalty to Guinevere, she had only been training for the last three years and they all respected her. It was strange how they didn't care if she was a woman, let alone a Princess, she was a good fighter. Much better now than when she was in Camelot. But she had been trained.

During the long tournaments, I noticed that Guinevere did not participate except to help the injured knights. And to give them tips on their stance. Then half way through the practise she was joined by Amelia, Helen and Morgana. Amelia waved to Merlin and ran into his arms. Suddenly I was jealous. Merlin could hold this small little girl, toss her up into the air, and play with practise swords until she tired. I couldn't do that. But with Merlin's observations about the resemblance between us, still fresh in my mind I couldn't help but notice.

Her hair was exactly the same colour as mine, except with her mother's curls. Her blue eyes were glittering in the sunlight, like mine often did. Her nose looked like mine, straight, unlike her mother's. She was beautiful too; she was going to break many hearts when she is older. Could it be that Amelia was indeed a Pendragon?

In time they left, leaving just Guinevere and Merlin talking in the stands. I noticed that she had taken off her armour and was just sitting in her chainmail. They were in a deep conversation, looking like they needed to be left alone, but that did not stop me from glancing over there every few minutes. It seemed Guinevere was getting more and more distressed as Merlin seemed to be talking calmly but she was not listening properly. In my expertise actions of spying I failed to see a mace flying direction. I groaned and fell to the floor in pain.

There were many men crowded around me, all muttering about something. There was suddenly a break in the crowd, a laughing Merlin followed by Guinevere. At first she looked concerned, but seeing me shouting at Merlin seemed to ease her. She sighed.

"It's always you isn't it?" Offering her hand, I raised an eyebrow, "I am stronger than I look," I wasn't scared that she would drop me, it was more the fact that I had never really held her hand and I took it tentatively, and she pulled me up with surprising ease.

"Merlin will you stop LAUGHING!" I yelled. He pressed his lips together.

"Sire, I will need to look at the damage, can you walk?" she asked, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"Yes, I can walk. There really is no need to look at it," I was aware of the men around us. I could feel my cheeks getting hotter with embarrassment.

"You are my guest Arthur, now come on before I have to drag you up there." I could tell by her expression that she was serious.

"If it will make you happy," I followed her through the small crowd and turned to Merlin. "I will meet you back at the castle," He nodded, smiling slightly.

The tents were further away than I had anticipated. And when we were halfway there, I started feeling a little dizzy. Guinevere noticed.

"Are you okay? You look a little red," I shook my head.

"I am perfectly alright. A little tired is all," I lied; she frowned but walked at a slower pace.

"Is it just your pride that hurts?" she mocked.

"Excuse me Guinevere?" I laughed, she went a little red.

"Oh nothing, here. Sit down here on the table. I'll just help you off with your armour." She smiled, loosening the chest plate, and carefully lifted it over my head. I had a major sense that history was repeating itself. The last time she had nursed me was when the dragon had attacked me. She was angry then too.

"Do you do this a lot?" I asked, still over the chainmail, she was prodding my ribs and stomach gently. She laughed.

"Look after the Knights?"

"Yes," I looked at her head.

"Well it's easier than the court physician coming down. And I have a lot of experience," She grinned looking up at me, "Tell me does this hurt?" she poked my stomach and I stifled a groan.

"No," I lied. Her eyes narrowed. "Maybe a little bit,"

"Well I will be back in a minute, take of your chainmail if you can," she smiled, leaving the tent for a few minutes, I looked around. It reminded me of Camelot in a way. But then again all tents looked the same. I managed to take off my chainmail, but did I keep my top on? What would she say if she came in and I was topless? My answer was made for me. Guinevere came into the tent looking divine.

She was wearing a light purple gown, with little silver beading around the hem and the waist. She looked breath taking. She also had her sword around her waist, in a sheath and ready for action if necessary. I wished she was like this in Camelot, then father could have said nothing and we could have had been together all this time, instead of apart. She was holding some medicinal equipment in her arms.

"Wow," I gasped. She blushed, and walked over towards me. "You look, amazing,"

"Take off your top Arthur, I need to see the injury," She smiled, placing her tools on the table next to me. I did as I was told; she sat down on a chair, like she had done so many times before.

"You have a wonderful bedside manner Guinevere," she smiled, I looked down, there was a huge cut where the mace had hit me. It stung.

"I have had years of practise. You don't forget the lessons you learn over night, and having a child who is constantly falling over helps you practise in all different areas of the field," She dabbed the cut slowly.

"Amelia is charming," I said, seeing what reaction this would get from her.

"She can certainly get what she wants out of people," she sighed, and glanced at me before nursing the wound again.

"Guinevere, we need to talk," I said, she paused but did not look up.

"About what?"

"You know what," I pushed.

"You left me, without a second glance, you didn't even say goodbye," she looked at me.

"I only thought I was going to be gone for a few days Arthur. I didn't know I wasn't coming back," she started dressing the wound.

"You didn't even send me a letter, knowing you were okay,"

"I did. I sent a letter to you, just before Amelia was born," she looked confused. "Did you not get it?"

"What letter?"

"Right. I see," she was angry.

"Guinevere, what letter?" She stood up and faced away from me. "I never received a letter,"

"I understand," she paused for a moment before turning back to me, "What are you doing for dinner tonight?"

"Nothing, why?" I asked, putting my shit back on.

"We can talk then. We have lots to discuss. I am sorry but I have to go. I will see you in your chambers at 6pm. Good day Arthur," And with that she left. This left me to ponder, how exactly I had gotten a date with Guinevere...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay guys, I know you must all hate me, i haven't uploaded anything for a very long time...but, here is the next instalment, please review, if you can **_____

**AGAGAGAGAG**

"How could I not have told him?" I shouted across his quarters. Matthew bowed his head in shame. "How could you not have delivered the letter to him?"

"My Lady, I thought that you would never find out," He defended himself.

"As if that is any type of excuse," I hissed.

"Arthur had a right to know,"

"Had?"

"Well it will be awkward _now_; he will think I have been keeping this from him deliberately. I thought that he knew,"

"Maybe this will be for the best,"

"My father and Helen will not remain ignorant for long, not with Amelia's obvious Pendragon heritage. Perhaps I could take her away for a few weeks, visit our cousins in Mercia?"

"Gwen, her birthday is in two weeks, the Pendragon's are staying until at least then," Matthew reasoned with me.

"I suppose not. You don't still have that letter do you?" I sighed; I was surprised by his shifty reaction. "Matthew?"

"It didn't feel right throwing out, or setting fire to it. Not when it was yours," He moved slowly towards a shield on the wall. "I never thought that you would need it again,"

"Where are you going with this?" Matthew sighed, and retrieved something from behind the shield.

"I am sorry my lady," A thick piece of parchment lay in his hands. It had a bit of dust on it, and it looked delicate but it was the same letter I had written all that time ago. I felt the smooth paper once again. I looked at Matthew again.

"You are the only person in this entire Kingdom who knows Amelia's Heritage. I thank you for keeping my secret," He smiled grimly. "It will not take long for people to work it out. She bears too much of a resemblance to him. It is best that he hears it from me, not from anybody else. He would only have to go to the Hall of Records to look at her seal of nobility after all,"

"Arthur is a little slow; it will take him a little longer to work out,"

"Not if Merlin has anything to do with it. He can tell, he has been aware since dinner last night. He will have already put the thought in his head and Arthur may be slow but he is not stupid. He will piece it all together soon," I ran my hands through my hair, The silky smooth locks once curly were now standing to straight attention. I missed the curls, but it was a necessary precaution.

"I can _silence _him if you want," I saw his hand twitch towards his sword.

"No, he needs to know," I nodded, and I swept from the room.

**AGAGAGAGAG**

**Arthur's POV**

"Gwen is ill I am afraid, but she asked me to pass this onto you, "Matthew glared, handing me a dusty old letter. I frowned.

"Is Guinevere alright?" I glared at the servant that stood before me.

"She is just a little wearisome is all, She will be fine tomorrow," Matthew crossed his arms across his chest. I nodded him in dismissal.

"That is all," He remained where he stood. "Is there something you wanted?"

"I am Sorry Sire, it is my fault you receive this letter so late, Do not judge my Lady for this," And with that he vanished out into the corridor.

I wasn't going to lie. I had not been expecting to see Matthew in my chambers this evening. Whilst I waited for Guinevere to make an appearance, preparing for her presence like I had not for a very long time. Not since the night I returned to Camelot after defeating the dragon. I smiled at the memory. It was a good night. An irate servant was not on my list for entertainment. I could have Merlin thrown in the stocks if I had wanted this.

Guinevere was suddenly ill. And could not come to dinner, I was instantly worried. I knew that she would break my heart again as soon as we left, but I couldn't help but want her to be happy. My attention was drawn to the letter that lay in my hand. It had not been opened and it bore the Leodegrance wax seal on the reverse. I flipped it over; '_Arthur Pendragon_' was written in a very elegant hand. I smiled. Guinevere's hand. I carefully opened the letter and began to read it.

_Arthur, _

_I am sure that you have not noticed that I have been absent from court these last few months. I know you are probably not concerned either, but I feel that you deserve to know. _

_I sit here in an extremely large four Poster bed, with large purple hangings and a large lavender blanket shielding me from the cold. I wish you could see it Arthur, it is magnificent. But that is not the reason I am writing. _

_Arthur, my name Is Princess Guinevere Leodegrance II, of Carmelide. I was born here. I have an entire family that I gained overnight. A sister named Helen, she is older and a father named Michael, the King. Michael is My father, Arthur. Tom was not, he was my Uncle. _

_When I was born to my mother, Guinevere, she died in child birth. That is where I get my name from. There were a group of Sorcerers after me, for they thought I was posing a risk to the world, for claiming a life in exchange for my own, even thought I was nought but a baby. _

_My Uncle, Tom, volunteered to take me deep into hiding where nobody would ever find me. Michael agreed reluctantly and one night, both me and Tom set off into the night and disappeared from Carmelide, set never to return until I reached my 22__nd__ year. That way I was able to live a normal life. They both wanted me to be happy. _

_But Michael missed me too much so every few years I would meet up with them in Carmelide, as his niece. _

_When he heard of Tom's death, he demanded another spontaneous vist. This was just after the dragon attacked. This was the last time I would visit him. Because he told me the story on my third night here._

_You realise I cannot come home, back to Camelot now. Michael needs me, and Helen. I am second in line to the throne and I have responsibilities to my people. There is so much suffering and I have to help stop it. _

_This is not the only reason I have written to you. Arthur, I do not know how to tell you this, and believe me it was not my intention at all, but Arthur... Do not worry; I do not expect anything from you. You are a young man; you are the Crown Prince of Camelot, and only 21 years old. Don't worry nobody need ever know. _

_I sit here writing to you in my bed, because I have been confined to my bed, so Michael will not let me do anything strenuous. _

_I have yet to concoct a lie for my family so they do not know it is you. They believe I was married before I left. Which is strictly true...It just wasn't a secret wedding conducted by Geoffrey of Monmouth in the middle of the Night on penalty of death...Like ours was. _

_I just thought you deserved to know. I shall know how you feel if you do not send a reply back. That is all. I hope you're the king you know that you can be inside of you. _

_Regards_

_Princess Guinevere Leodegrance II_

_Of Carmelide_

_PS. Tell Merlin he can move into my house if he wants to, it will do no good to me here. _

I could barely believe it. She had written to me all that time ago, at least 5 years ago and I had never received her letter, I did not reply to her, she must have thought I did not love her? How ridiculous, I have never stopped loving her, she was Guinevere. Because of her I had not married anybody, let alone fallen in love with them.

She had to know the truth.

**AGAGAGAGAG**

I could go to see my cousins in Mercia? I could go and visit Hunith in Ealdor? I could conveniently disappear for a few weeks?

The soft satin sheets lay under me, the towel drying the wet hair that fell down my back. It was useless, I couldn't run away from everything, I had a life in Carmelide; I was not going to give it up without a fight. But I already had, I had lied to Arthur, pretending to be ill so I didn't have to see him. I was a coward and the worst thing was that I knew it.

People were going to begin noticing soon, little observations would become theories, theories would become rumours and the rumours would be true.

There was a knock at my door. I stopped drying my hair, and looked around the room. My heart stopped the large mural that held a Camelot cloak was facing the room instead of the wall, my old purple cloak was strewn over a chair next to my old shoes and dress and my hair had not yet dried properly.

"Just a minute," I said, rushing around the room. I flipped the cloak over, so that the Carmelide cloak was facing the room, and I slipped a towel around my head, and pulled my robe a little tighter around me.

I quickly headed to the door, completely forgetting something. I slipped my necklace underneath my robe and slowly opened the door. I peeped my eyes around the wooden frame, and they met with the blue irises that seemed confused and hurt at the same time.

"Guinevere," Was all he said. I stepped aside for him to come in and he nodded. I cursed myself. Of course Arthur would come and find me. Blast him; I closed the door, checking that there were no witnesses. "I heard you were ill," My attention returned to him once again.

"Nothing a hot bath could not fix, My Lord," He frowned.

"Could you not call me that?" he asked, looking at my appearance.

"Call you what?" I crossed my arms.

"_My Lord, _Guinevere, things are different now," He pleaded; I sighed, and strode past him, remembering my dress and cloak were still out.

"How exactly are things different, "I found a hanger and hooked them both onto one. I was playing him. "You are still a Prince, unless I am mistaken,"

"But you are a _Princess _Guinevere, everything is completely different." Arthur stated the obvious.

There was a knock at the door, a smaller knock. A quieter knock.

"You are not supposed to be here, hide behind the screen!" I pushed him towards it he looked angry but complied.

"Did you used to be so bossy Guinevere?" He smirked.

"Come in!" I yelled, glaring at him.

"Mummy?" I turned around, and saw Amelia in her nightgown, and eyes red.

"Amelia? Sweetheart what's the matter?" I moved towards her and pulled her into my arms.

"I had the nightmare again,"

"Was it the same as all the others?" I asked, pushing her hair away from her eyes.

"Yes."

"Oh sweetie, everything is fine. Nobody would ever dream of hurting you, me, Helen or Granddad."

"Mummy, please don't go this year," I smiled, she always gets attached.

"Sweetheart, nobody would dare touch me. They know how much you mean to me," I heard a snigger in the background.

"What was that?" Amelia asked, suddenly alert.

"Just a gust of wind."

"Camelord is not like here. Why do you go every year?" She asked, great, now she's done it.

"You look tired, I will come and tuck you in and then you shall get some sleep. "I kissed her lightly on the head. "Come on my angel." She was already asleep, normally I would have just tucked her into my own bed but I did not usually have a man in my bedroom.

My chamber's looked deserted. Maybe Arthur had taken the opportunity to flee and take the warning. I undid my now curly hair and literally threw myself onto my bed. Not even bothering to change into my nightgown. I just wanted to bury my head in my pillows and wait for all this to be over. Also to attack my hair in the morning. I never had it curly except from when it became naturally so.

My laziness did not last long, I knew I couldn't sleep like this so I hauled myself up to my screen and was surprised as I turned the corner to see Arthur looking out the window. I halted. He wanted to talk, I suppose.

"My Lord?"

"It feels the same as it did last time. Like we are doing something bad."

"Are you well My Lord?" I asked, fiddling with the clasp on my robe.

"Why do you call me that? You call me Arthur when we are in public, but _My Lord_ when we are alone. Why?"

"Why have you always called me Guinevere?" I replied, as he turned around. His eyes faltered for a moment before he leant against the wall.

"We are not talking about me,"

"Guinevere? Always Guinevere, Gwen was hardly ever used. Not even my father called me Guinevere,"

"I called you Guinevere because that is your _name_. And it is a very pretty name too," He smiled.

"I call you My Lord, because I do not know how else to address you. This Part is new to me you see"

There was an awkward silence for a moment

"If you can excuse me for a moment, I must change," Arthur nodded before turning towards the window again, giving me privacy.

My Nightgown was hanging off a hook and I daintily slipped into it. Taking the hair out from under the gown, the long curly hair which only came down to my waist instead of trailing down to my thighs. I pulled on a larger robe so that it covered my arms and put on some silk slippers. I once again put the chain out of sight under my clothes and stepped out into my open chambers once again.

"What did Amelia mean?" Arthur asked. I walked away from him towards the table.

"About what?" I replied, pouring wine into a goblet.

"Just something she said." I could hear the scepticism in his voice, I walked over to him.

"Oh? Amelia was tired." I laughed. "Here," I handed him a goblet, it didn't look like he was moving anytime soon.

"Thank you," He smiled, turning around taking the goblet. I nodded as I took a sip from my own.

"You're welcome," there was a pause whilst we drank our wine.

"Where do you go every year?"

"That's not important," turning around to start turning down my bed. The purple silk covers gleamed in the candlelight.

"Where did you go?" He pressed, voice concerned.

"Each year, around this time, I return to...Camelot," I whispered, pulling back the covers.

"What?" Arthur's voice turned menacing. "For how long,"

"Well, not the first year after I left, I was pregnant, but the year after I did. So the last 3 years, I am due to go again in a few weeks,"

"At least tell me you had a guard with you," He sounded mad.

"I don't want to lie to you Arthur,"

"There was a turf war going on a year ago! Cenred's men were taking every opportunity they could. And you were there alone?"

"I had a sword, and besides they were morons who barely knew what side of the sword to hold."

"A WAR Guinevere, you could have been killed," I saw him turn red.

"Arthur, why do you care, I am here now, and you didn't even know I was here let alone returning to Camelot ever year for my father's Death anniversary and his birthday."

"Where did you stay? Please don't tell me you slept on the ground unguarded,"

"Listen Arthur, I am tired so unless you came here other than to shout at me I want you to leave me alone!" I yelled for the first time, gesturing towards the door.

"Of Course there was a reason. The fact of the matter is that even though I have tried to forget about you. And Lord knows I have, I am still in love with you," He shouted. There was a deathly silence which seemed to go on forever. His eyes were wide with adrenaline and he was breathing hard.

"Be that as it may, you are here for my sister. Both our father's want a bond between our lands." I reasoned, walking over to him.

"If they want a treaty then I shall marry you. You are the woman I want, not Helen...It's always been like that. I have only ever wanted you," We were inches apart.

"But you can't have me. I am likely to be a spinster. I have a child, and that changes everything. I am sorry." I started to walk away.

"You will not end up a spinster Guinevere, and you know that!" He grabbed my arm, looking at me with those deep pools of blue, "Amelia is mine...isn't she?" he mumbled.

My heart stopped.

"What?" I breathed.

"Amelia is my daughter," he lifted my chin so I was looking at him again.

"I have only ever been intimate with my husband, he is her father," I whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, not angry but upset.

"I couldn't. Everybody was so busy rebuilding Camelot, we hadn't spoken in weeks and I had only just found out. Arthur you were still young, you didn't need a child spoiling that for you. I was going to tell you when I returned to Camelot, but I never did." Arthur was playing with my hands.

"I still had a right to know, we could have been happy for the last five years,"

"Arthur it is Better that Amelia is here," I glared at him, "Camelot is no place for her,"

"Why not?" He growled.

"Arthur, here she is just my Daughter, I am a widow and also their princess. They couldn't throw me out,"

"I wouldn't let anything happen to either of you,"

"But it would still happen, "I pulled my hands away from his, "Here she is third in line to the Throne, she has a decent education, people around her who love her and she has had opportunities that I could only have dreamt about!"

"She could have been like that at home, "He took my hands in his.

"In Camelot, she is Just Arthur Pendragon's bastard child." I whispered, "I would do anything for my-"

"Our," Arthur interrupted.

"Daughter. I have to do what is best for her," I felt his hands rubbing on my arm. "I am sorry,"

"So what do you want me to do? Forget her? I am sorry but I can't do that, I have a responsibility to you. You are my family,"

"As far as the world would know, Amelia would be a bastard. Only you and I know the truth,"

There was a long silence as we both processed our thoughts...

"She looks like my mother," Arthur laughed, I didn't bother to ask how he knew this.

"But she acts like you," He laughed, "She seems to have inherited her father's impatience and occasional demanding nature,"

"She is a credit to you,"

"I want to get to know her, I have missed so much already and I want her to know who I am," Arthur said.

"She noticed some similarities between the two of you," Arthur put his hand on the chain around my neck and pulled out the long silver and sighed.

"I have been looking for this. Do you always wear it?"

"I never take it off. I keep it close to my heart; it was a gift from somebody I love,"

"I love you still, even after you broke my heart,"

"And I Love you still, even after you got me pregnant," we both laughed. We were so close to each other now. Our noses almost touching. I could feel him breathing.

"I have missed you so much,"

"Shh Guinevere...no more talking," I sighed, and then we were kissing. It was even better than I remembered it. His tongue seemed sweeter and his body seemed better. I had wrapped my arms around his neck, and he pulled me closer into him, wanting to get more from me, one hand wrapped in my hair and the other around my waist.

I don't know how but we ended up on my bed, Arthur was topless and I had no robe on or my slippers, just my silky nightgown. Arthur was leaning on top of me before we both broke apart.

"Arthur the last time we did this, we didn't speak for five years," I breathed, he looked down on me before smiling.

"And we conceived a child,"

"Arthur this could go-"

"I won't let anything happen to you, I promise. Besides we have five years to catch up on," I stroked his torso I nodded slowly.

We kissed again and I felt Arthur gently push my nightgown up to my hips with one hand as he unlaced his trousers with the other...


End file.
